Prom Mix-Up
by xBlackBeltBeastx
Summary: When Kim, by surprise, gets asked to prom by Luke, she has to try to explain this prom mix-up to her boyfriend, Jack.
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S POV

I walked into the dojo on an early Saturday morning, only to find Kim rough housing a practice dummy.

"Hey black-belt beauty!"

She blushes, yet turns around and swings more kicks at the dummy, trying to hide her blush, and then frowning, seeming to be on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Why? I'm your boyfriend, I should be able to understand what's the matter"

" like this calls for Grace"

"I think Jerry took her on a date to Falafel Phills... I bet they're still there, you couldn't miss-"

"UGH!"

"Wha-did I say something?" I ask, hoping I didn't let slip something about her milk-stach the day before that she was oh-so angry about the gang laughing at her for.

"Boys-trouble-OH! Jack!" She started to sob, and ran to my arms, which I held out to her, expecting something like this.

"Hey, it's okay, babe..."

She wiped her tears from her face by moving her to-long sleeve across her face.

"N-NO! It-it ISN'T okay! I-I need Grace, but Jerry... OH what does it take for a girl to SURVIVE around here!"

"B-babe!" I try to comfort her as she storms out, leaving the punching dummy lying unceremoniously upon the floor. I run after her, into Falafel Phills.

KIM'S POV

I run into Falafel Phills, leaving Jack in the dojo. At least I THOUGHT I left him back there. I needed Grace, and NOW. She new how to handle these situations. I just didn't know HOW I would break it to Jack about... IT.  
As I stormed into the restaurant, Grace whipped her head over her shoulder, always quick at seeing first to drama.

"Grace!" I scream, as I ran into the restaurant.

"Kim!" She says, almost relieved to have some girl time and separate from Jerry, the... Weird one. I don't even know how Jerry could get someone as good as GRACE. That would be something to ask Grace as well as... IT. It is a horrible feeling when I thought of IT so I just want to get it over with and ask Grace what to do.

"Talk. Private. NOW! AND it's about TIME we TALKED."  
Grace jumps from her chair, smiles kindly to Jerry, who melts under her stare, then rushes out of Falafel Phills, dragging me along.

"What is so... IMPORTANT, that you had to sink my dream boat!" Grace yelled, then giggled at the thought of her 'dream boat'... UGH. She can sometimes make me sick to my stomach.

"What's the drama now?" She asked me, rolling her eyes and whipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"One word. PROM."I say to her, hoping she understands. She makes a confused expression to me, then splits into a smile, and I really hope she understands.

"You're too much of a baby to ask Jack out!" Grace said, sounding confident of herself. I smack my hand to my face.

"Let me explain. I was going to Math, second period, when I run into dreamy Luke Handerson-"

"DREAMY?!"

"Yea, I have my crushes, but that's NOT the point!"

"Uhegm, it KINDA is!" Grace makes an angry face at me. "You're going out with Jack. Aren't you?" She mutters, a serious look on her face.

"YES!"  
She interrupts me again.

"But I don't see the POINT here!"

"LISTEN, then!" I say, hoping I could skip the conversation and let her comfort me. "Anyway, so I bumped into him on my way to Math, and he asks me out to prom!"

"Wait-" Grace said, almost uncertain, scared, you might say, though her muscle-y form shone with the build of a ferocious teen girl. "This shouldn't be a problem, why didn't you just ask Jack out in the first place?"

"Well, at first, I WAS scared of asking Jack out"

"OH, Kim!"

"And I was planning to ask him out. Well, actually, I was sort of hoping he would ask me out first..."

"OH, Kim!" Grace says again, almost miserably. We were hidden behind Falafel Phills, so that no one would hear us, especially Jack, who was the main problem.

"So, you know, he's a cutie, so I would be stammering and love struck!" I tried to explain this all to her, but she raises disapproving eyebrows towards my direction.

"Why didn't you tell Jack all this after it happened?" She says, turning to her nice side, the comforting side, the one I had so wished would break free to greet my discomfort.

"This all happened on Friday, and I only got to see Jack this Saturday. Actually, THIS MORNING!" My tears break into fresh tears again, and the one person I didn't want to see, my boyfriend, turns around the corner. And it seems like he heard it all. Jack.

JACK'S POV

I turn the corner to the dumpsters behind Falafel Phills, and the one place I didn't expect my girlfriend to be, here she was, almost waiting to be discovered.

"Kim! I was worried sick-"

"What did you hear!?" Grace turns on me, she looked scary with her strong-built body, holding Kim in a protective hug. Kim looked scared sick at the sight of me. She seemed to be worrying exactly what Grace was worrying about. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's POV**

I'm struggling with myself, I don't know what Jack had overheard, and I'm still uneasy about telling him so soon. As I breath in, my voice shakes with emotion. I can't stand that Jack might have heard it, although maybe I am glad, because I am in no mood to tell him about this Prom mix-up.

"Did you say it on purpose!?" Grace turns on me; I guess she wasn't ready to face Jack yet.

"Wha-s-say… Yes?" I stammer, and Grace nods ferociously. "We-well… NO! I never _agreed_ to go with him! He sort of just… _Left!_ Now I think I am suppose—"

"W-wait, what!?" Jack butts in, and I turn my back to him.

"What… (sob) did you… hear?" I ask nervously, and he makes an angry expression.

"I was trying to find out where you _went_, and _yeah_, I didn't hear a THING, but now, I _kinda_ want to!" I have never seen Jack _this_ upset with me before, and it didn't make me feel any better.

"What did you like about Luke?" Grace asks me, her eyes boring into mine, her treacherous stare.

"His—his hair, and I swear he can be a real jerk, so I wouldn't date h—"

"What is going _on?_" Jack seems to be calming down, but fiery shone in his eyes.

"I—" I try to explain, but Grace is better at handling these sort of things.

"Luke forced Kim to go to Prom with her. Well, that's what I'm hearing!" Grace looks at me out of the corners of her eyes, and I make sure to nod big so that Jack knows.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack says, half understanding, half of him in disbelief, because no one could be that rude. He must think I'm a big fat betrayal….

"I—I—"

"Did you _want_ to go with him?!" Jack guesses, and the comfort was lost in his eyes.

"N-No! I was hoping—"

"OH, GOSH THIS IS TAKING FOREVER, YOU TWO! Kim was hoping that you'd—"

Jacks eyes gleamed with disbelief. "I want Kim to tell me, not _you_, Grace."

"I was hoping _you_ would ask me out before one of these _IDIOTS!_" anger was replaced in my eyes, and I yelled to him, "This is all YOUR FAULT! If you would have just—"

"Just what!? I thought it was obvious that we were going together!"

"Well, I guess I was just hoping you would ask me, anyway!" I couldn't stand the look in Jack's eyes. I ran from the alley behind Falafel Phills, but Jack grabs my arm and pulls me back with a gentle yank from him. Then, something I wouldn't think he would try to do, he swings me around, and…

He kissed me! His lips met mine, and although it was a pleasant feeling to be kissing Jack, it was all too confusing, so I broke away from him, a confused and frustrated look in my eyes.

"Why?" I say to him, because the way I'm feeling right now, kissing is NOT the answer to my problems! I decide to run faster than I've ever ran from the alley, to get as far away as possible from Jack, to sort this whole mess out.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't stand it, Kim looked so sad, helpless, like a duckling in a wicked storm. She looked almost desperate, and I couldn't control myself, she was so hot, her hair perfectly caressing her slender head, those peachy and wind-whipped cheeks, she was… Beautiful…

The next thing I knew, I had pulled her back from running, and drew her into a kiss. Her lips were so soft, I couldn't draw away, I hoped she enjoyed this as much as I did, but… Kissing her was definitely the wrong thing to do.

"Why?" she says to me; a sudden guilt strikes me hard in the stomach as she runs away from me. I have never seen Kim run so fast, and so fast… _Away_… from me… if I were to ever see Kim run that fast, I would have never guessed the reason for running away from _me_…

"Great job, _Romeo!_" Grace snaps at me, and she runs out of the alley, to chase after Kim, but Kim was like a speeding bullet, so to find where she had run off, well, let's just say you'd be counted lucky to find her.

I lay at home on the couch, trying to discover what I had done wrong. Girls are so hard to figure out… my stomach turns as a commercial for Beauty Bouquets, a flower store. But this commercial was telling you that you should get them for your… _Girlfriend_. Then, there was a knock on the front door, and I yelled: "I'll get it!" because if it was Kim, my dad wouldn't want to be anywhere near her; she could lash out at any moment.

But it was Grace, she was out of breath, and she only came here to say this…

**Like the ending? Is it keeping you on the edge of your seat? Hm? Hm? Hope you liked these chapters so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grace's POV**

I run through the gates, past a man watering his grass, a man with no problems, probably, just living a peaceful life, while I'm running around trying to fix a heartbroken _Kick!_

I knock on Jack's door, and I really hammered on it, too, because he was being such a jerk and not listening for a moment to Kim's explanations. I hear from inside:

"I'll get it!" and Jack opens the door. I am panting heavily, I had just run from Kim's house to Jack's, although it was an advantage because their neighborhood's, were neighbors. I'm gasping for breath, but I manage the speech.

"He said this: '_I'm taking you to prom, 'K, babe? MMMmm, you're a bowl of hot stuff! Pick you up at five!'_" Need for understanding glistened in my eyes, for Kick once more… "I wish you could pummel that jerkface!" I gasp, and there was a gleam of understanding in his eyes, his eyes widened, then the understanding was replaced with a need for revenge.

"I know what I have to do… I just hope it isn't too late…" Jack mutters, and then rushes back inside.

**Kim's POV**

I'm sobbing. I've _been_ sobbing… sobbing about Jack… But each tear that rolled down my cheek was filled with hatred towards him… But… Was I just confused, and blaming people? NO. It was Jack's fault. He's the one who didn't invite me to go to prom first… I was just being a big ugly backstabber. Actually… it was no one's fault… No, it LUKE HANDERSON'S!

I know what I have to do.

I call Jack. He doesn't respond, and he almost _always _responds to text, which is weird… but I love him, and I'm going to fix this.

**KIM: Jack, this is all Luke Handerson's fault so please don't get angry with me :(**

_**Message Sent**_

I waited ten minutes before he replied.

**JACK: I know. And I also know what I have to do.**

_**Message Sent**_

**Hope you liked this chapter, although this one is **_**WAY**_** shorter than my other ones, it will have to do, because I like suspense! YAY :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

It had been two days since the misunderstanding on Friday, and today, Sunday, I had cried almost all of the heart from me. I didn't know _what_ had happened, but when Jack arrived at my door, there was a look of desperation and accomplishment imprinted on his face.

"Wh-why are yo—" but, as predictable, Jack interrupts my feeble attempt as a question to why he was here. My cheeks were tear-stained, my hair a mess from running my hands through it in deep thought, of not understanding, and now, I just hoped, I could clear this all up.

"I've… done it." Jack says to me, with a look of guilt upon his face, and there might have been a hint of need-for-praise etched in those complicated features.

"What'd you do?" I ask hoping one of the things on my mind had been straightened out, hoping there was still a string of understanding that Jack could provide for my mess of a mind.

"I have… finished our problems once and for all. I'm sorry I didn't… listen to your earlier when you were trying to explain. Just… forgive me, please... you must think of me as one of the lamest boyfriends—"

"Are you kidding!?" I almost give a nervous laugh, and then come close to Jack, our noses almost touching. My cheeks glow with a redness of blush coming on, and I give a nervous giggle about what I was about to do. I caressed his face and beautiful features in the palms of my hands, and I lean forward for the kiss. It was a confusing thing to do at the moment, but… he didn't seem to reject it, and he pressed his lips onto mine, the kiss I had been so foolish to reject the previous day in the alley behind Falafel Phills, but at that moment I had been so utterly confused, I needed to get things straight… But now, I knew I wasn't alone, that Jack and I's relationship would be worked out _together_.

I knew now that I didn't have to walk out this road alone, I knew I would be comforted by one who shall always love me, who doesn't mind my foolish faults, who shouldn't take on my foolish mistakes as hard as others, that now I knew I had someone to share my life with, and we could tell each other everything.

Our lips separated, our eyes met, brown to brown, a strong, heavy stare that was nothing to someone else, but to Jack and I, it meant _everything_…

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't _believe_ Kim had kissed me, it was a brave and a big decision-making choice to decide.

"Kim, I…" but I couldn't express it into words about how I felt at that moment, it was a strong happiness that I had never felt before in kissing Ashley in Math class, or Leona in Science. This feeling was as if we had understood each other for years, and more years to come.

I leaned in to Kim, my head bent over hers, our noses inches apart, and a small laugh burst from inside, a joy too much strong to keep in. It was an even more electrifying feeling than waking up on the first day of Summer vacation. Kim gave a small laugh, sort of like the one I had. Then we were both standing, leaning on each other, laughing, just laughing, but then it slowly ended.

"Kim?—" I bent down on one knee, yanked a lily from the bush next to Kim's house, "—will you go to prom with me?" Kim had here hands bonded in mine, and she cried out:

"Yes! Yes! I will! Oh, Jack, you're so _so_ amazing!" then she pulled me up out of my proposal. I traced my hands down her back to her hips, took her around her waist, dropping her into the dip, and her arms latched around my neck, and our lips met in a kiss, this one with more meaning, more feeling put into it, and this time, I could almost feel Kim smiling with delight from it. When I pulled her up from the dip, she jumped into my arms and hugged me around the neck. We hugged for minutes, just having each other in one another's arms was a perfect, comforting thing.

"Prom's only in a week, so…" Kim said, looking un-sure, but I comforted her.

"So, what? You'll look beautiful in anything, even if you had to wear one of your mom's old dress's…"

"Oh, Jack!" she laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Oh, but Kim!" I said, holding one of her braids in my hand and then letting it drop back down again. "I really like you…"

"And I really like you, too, Jack…" she hugged me again, and our brown eyes both met each others.

"I can't _wait_ for prom!" Kim giggles, and I nod.

"Grace's taking Jerry; we could go as a party of four!" I suggest, and then she nods.

"How did Jerry _get_ Grace?" she asks me.

"I think it would be more of the question of how did Grace get Jerry, Kim." He says, and I give him a questioning glare with a curious smile on my face.

**Yay! They got back together, but now is the real question: what did Jack mean by Grace getting Jerry? Find out in the next chapter, and **_**also**_** the fun at prom! What exciting events will happen then?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's POV (only Kim's POV in this chapter)**

My hands fumbled with the perfect prom dress, just waiting to be bought by a special girl named Kim Crawford. That's me. Even if I had the money to buy something as special as _this_, I probably wouldn't take the chances, seeing that the Black Dragons would be showing up as well, and I just have a hunch I might end up with chocolate triple-mousse pudding all over me.

I was shopping at Forever 21, where, as I would say, the rule was "everything must be above $20 when getting a top" that wasn't literally the rule, but Grace and I liked to joke around, because everything cost a big bunch o' bucks here. I had to drag Grace along with me to buy a dress, because the perky ladies at the counter scare me, I always think that when you became an employee it was a recommendation to have plastic surgery done so that you would always seem like a cheerful gal. Well, I'll tell you one thing. They aren't fooling me!

"Ooh!" I hear Grace from, as I call it, the "restricted section" of Forever 21, because I once got scared from a dress selling for $470! I told grace there was no need to waste time in a part of the shop like that.

"Grace! I told you, I'm not buying anything from over there—"

"But-OH! This would fit you _so_ good! At least try it _on_!"

Yet that's what she said for the last twelve dresses, and now I had fifteen dresses to try on in the fitting room. Although, I had to agree with Grace that the dress was pretty amazing. No, amazing is an understatement. IT'S MARVELOUS!

"Eeep! I think you've found _the one!_" I shriek, doing the happy dance inside me, for this one was just… too perfect to be true! And I knew it was, because when I looked at the price tag, I nearly _fainted_.

700 BIG ONES!

"G-Grace, catch me…" I say, falling into her arms, but she rejects it and shoves me back up.

"Until you give me some thanks for finding you this dress, I'm not—"

"WHAT!?" I almost shriek, and I knew right away that it was too loud, because high-heeled footsteps came rushing here right away. It turned out to be one of the cashier ladies, but instead of perky, she looked utterly annoyed, the most turned-down woman working here I have ever seen.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! No cat-fights over the dresses, ladies!" She said sternly, and then looked disapprovingly at the way we were holding the $700 dress. Grace had the top, I had the bottom, and I was trying to take it away from Grace to put it back on the shelf. Grace had her eyebrows down, and she almost looked angry, but she just wanted me to understand that this was _the one_. Yet the cashier woman, Ms. Non-perky pissed off, took it the wrong way and snatched the dress from the both of us with her talon-like nail/claws and slung it over her shoulder. She looked familiar, and I was about to remember it when:  
"That should teach you!" she snapped, and slinked off in her foot-tall heels like a tiger, ready to pounce on her next victim, and her jangly bracelets and anklets, as well as necklaces, were making it harder for her to be in disguise…

"Awww!" Grace said, then quickly, in a frightened voice, "red alert!"

That was our code word for cute boy close by, and to my bad luck, it was Luke Handerson.

"Oh—what am I gonna do?" I turn on Grace, and she shrugs, a hopeless look on her face.  
It was time to find out what Jack did to him.  
Now.

"Luke!" I whisper urgently, and his head snaps to the "restricted section" of the dress racks.

"What… are you… _doing!?_" Grace says, her eyes wide, her teeth pressed against each other, a warning of her about to grind them. And when Grace grinded her teeth, she was not a force to be reckoned with, that meant she was _pissed OFF_.

"Hey, I need to find out what Jack did to 'help', okay? I just need to do this!" I say, giving her the warning with my eyes to start walking away, the opposite way of Luke.

"Hey… don't try any funny business—" Grace starts.

"GRACE!" I whisper through my bared teeth, "do you think I'm gonna _BACK-STAB, _my… _Wonderful, cute, charming, handsome_—"

"I get it!"

"Then… _GO!_ I don't need _you_ to hear this!"

She raised curious eyebrows.

"OH, GRACE!" I am still whispering, and Grace _just _makes it, diving through the dress racks while Luke turns the corner.

"What. You here to take me back?" he says, raising his eyebrows something like the eyebrows Grace raised at me moments before she dove behind the dress racks.

"No!" I say, taking a step back from him.

"Then what do you want from me?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Two things. Well, two questions. First of all, why are you here, in _FOREVER 21! Trying to pick up babe's after your loss?!_" I make the snarky comment; I could just punch him right now.

"No, actually, I'm trying to pick up _MY,_ babe! She said she'd be here around this time, and, for your information, she's going to prom with me!" he seemed proud of his come-back, and I couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, well, I'm just picking up a dress for _ME_, for prom, and I'm going with my _boyfriend!_" it was my intention to make him jealous, but not… _THIS_ jealous.

He put his phone in his pocket, stepped closer, and I knew what that meant. I tried stepping back, but I just tripped over a hanger, landing on my butt and Luke falling with me. I fell, with an "OOOWW!" and Luke fell, but when he fell, his puckered lips fell right onto mine, and he went into full make-out mode!

EEEWWW! UGH! I couldn't BELIEVE Luke had the nerve to _KISS _me, right in front of Grace! Of course, to my great luck, Grace dove out from the dresses, where she had been so sneakily hiding, and toppled on top of Luke, smacking him over the cheek, leaving an apple-red mark on his face.

"My turn!" I snapped at Grace, wanting revenge, and slapped him across the other cheek, but with me not having as hard of a swing to slap him as Grace did, mine only left a smaller, more peachy-looking mark.

"Hey, why don't I call that _prom date_ of yours, and tell her what you just DID! Oh, and I wouldn't mind calling _JACK, _also!" I said, grabbing his phone and scanning through the contacts until I reached a _Babe_.

"Hey, yeah, are you Luke Handerson's girlfriend and date for prom?" I giggled, and added an accent to my voice to make sure she didn't recognize me.

"Uuuhhh, yyeeaaahhh! WWwwhhy?" the cell-phone had bad reception, so her voice was scratchy and anonymous.

"Well, _IIIII_," (I made sure to exaggerate the _I_, so that my voice had character) "noticed _yooouuurr_ boyfriend, snogging a pretty blon—brunette girl just _nnnoooowww!_" I didn't want the girl to come stomping over here to beat up me, so I changed it in mid-sentence and told Grace to hide, because… Well, it was dumb-luck that she had brown hair and in this situation at the moment.

**Snogging is another term for "kissing".**

"WWWHHATTT!?" then she got some common sense. "wwaaiait! Hoooow diiiiddd _yooouu_ geett his phoonne!?"

"snagged it while he was _SSSSOOOO_ busy with that _brunette_, _yyyoouuu_ know what _III_, mean?" I laughed evilly, then gave out a cute little giggle, hung up, while hearing an irritated scream from across the store, and had a guess it was Luke's "_prom date_".

"Haha!" I laughed to myself as I dialed Jack's number.

"Hon? You're still in Forever 21, right?"

"Yeeaaahhh, wwhhhatt's up?"

"Well, Luke Handerson is over here, and he just happened to make an appearance to me and began _making out_ with me!"

"Bee therrre inn fiiiivve!" Jack sounded irritated. Perfect.

"Let-me-GO!" Luke shouted, and I knew right away that the pissed-off counter woman would come rushing over. I was pretty accurate; fast _click-cluck click-cluck_'s were sounding off of the _high_ high-heeled shoes she wore.

"What did I TELL you, about CATFIGHT—" but she was interrupted by an angry stomping coming from Jack's sneakers as his fury leaked through his shoes.

"Out of the way, Amber!" Jack snarled at his enemy, and I can't _believe_ I hadn't noticed her ugly face right away! And, that ugly snarl seemed to match her perfectly.

"Oh, hey Jack-y!" she giggled, and sashayed out of the way. I _HATE _it when Amber sashays!

But now wasn't the time for a cute conversation with 'Enemy Amber'. Jack stomped right up to Luke, and prepared his stance for… A fight.

I nearly burst out with giggles, because two boys were actually _fighting_ for me! But it didn't seem like the first time, either.

"I came back to finish what we started." Jack said, and swung a kick at Luke, but Luke backed away _quickly_, probably because he had had experience with Jack's fighting.

"Hey, I was just—" Luke began to say, but we wouldn't ever know what "he was just" going to do.

"Came back for more?!" Jack snarled. "I don't _think_ SO!" and he chased Luke out of the building.

"Aww, see that, Amber? He's _protecting_ me! Awww!" then I started making kissy-faces at her, and that just made her even more pissed-off. _Perfect!_ Hehe.

"UGH!" she shouted at me through a mumble, and stomped off, twisting her ankle because the heels she had on weren't meant to be stomped in. They were made for feet with grace, and elegance. _Which,_ she had NONE of! Ha!

I turned on Grace.

"How did Jerry get you?!" I say, raising my eyebrows suspiciously through a grin.

She blushed redder than I have ever seen a girl blush, although I can't really say so. I've never seen myself blush with Jack.

"Well, it was at the movies, when Jerry pleaded for days to go with me, and I finally said yes, as long as we went with a group… ("You said YES?!" I giggle) and Jerry was just so… Charming! ("Jerry? Charming?" I asked, and I had a reason; Jerry had no charm.) Yes! He… Jerry… was, well, charming! Hehe!" then Grace broke into furious giggles, which I have never seen her do. And I haven't ever _EVER_ seen her blush, too…

"So, you asked him to go out?" I question, hardly believing my own ears.

"Well, err, no, he asked me, and…"

"YOU SAID YES!" I shout at her, relived she _finally_ had a boyfriend, that _one_ boy didn't look at her as a ferocious demon-bird, always flapping her way to victory. Sort of.

"Y-yeah, I d-did!" she said almost-confidently, blushing harder.

"Aww… Grace!" I say, then add, "Let's go try on these dresses!"

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, please forgive my laziness! You found out how Grace got Jerry, yay! You found out the revenge Jack got back at Luke for before, yay! And I know I didn't make a "Jack's POV" or anything; this chapter was mostly about Kim and Grace shopping for Prom dresses, so…**

**TRIPLE YAY!**

**(sorry for those boys out there who had to suffer through girls shopping)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim's POV**

Amber. Grace. Luke. Leo. The people swam in and out of my mind as Grace and I bustled our heads to the dressing room. So far, I had ten dresses to try on, and Grace was NOT helping at _all_. At least I had decreased the number of what used to be fifteen dresses.

"Oohh, Kimmy! This dress is SO—!" But Grace stopped at the look in my eyes.

"First of all, DON'T call me 'Kimmy'! Secondly, we have enough dresses for ALL the girls at prom, so just please STOP with the 'dress calling' alright?"

"I didn't know _only _ten girls were going to prom—"

"ENOUGH, already, Grace! Let's just find the dressing rooms, pay, and get the heck out of here!"

The dressing rooms actually weren't too difficult to find, seeing that there was a large maroon-and white print sign that pointed:

DRESSING ROOMS –—

So, normally, we just followed the "yellow brick road" and found ourselves infront of a long row of at least twelve dressing rooms.

"Oooohh! And the adventure begins!" Grace jumped up and down, bouncing on the balls of her feet joyfully, like a kid opening a flat-screen _TV_ on _Christmas_ morning all for _themselves_ to keep in _their_ room. *Cough* MOM *Cough*

If you know what I mean.

"Umm... grace, _I'm_ the one trying on the dresses…"

"I know, Kimmy—Kim, but it is just SO exciting! I mean, shopping, dresses, dress shopping, 500$ to spend—"

"GRACE! Don't say it in… _public_!" I whispered frantically to her.

"But you can buy so much things—"

"Not now, 'kay?"

Super excited! YAY! OMG, omg, omg, omg, omg… SUPER FUN 500$ LIMIT… MY MOM IS _SO _AWESOME!

"Alright, I'm taking in these four dresses" and I pointed to the four dresses at the top of the bundled pile. Even though they weren't the best in the store, they were under my (large) budget, so I was aloud.

"I'll be out in five."

"Okay, but take your time you wouldn't want to rip it—actually, hurry up! I wanna see the dress on you!"

Inside the changing room I quickly changed out of my bunched-up sweats and breezy, baggy beautiful (covergirl XD) shirt.

Dress number one of the four was midnight-blue and had a bunchy upper chest area that closed off at the shoulder, tying the long rope of dress to the backside of the dress. This dress had one shoulder strap, but was meant to. My back was covered by a criss-cross of the shoulder-strap end, and crossing it with another rope that started in the left-back area. At the backside of the dress it looked like ropes binding and making an X, to make it simpler. It went down longer than my legs, making it drag on the floor. It looked hot on me, but the downside was that it _also_ looked too mature for someone like me.

Dress number two bunched up at the hips, almost making it look like a medieval gown, then burst out down my legs like something a fairy-princess would wear to a ball. And I'm talking _extra poufy _so it looked like something a queen would wear. It was hideous, and I didn't even know how it got into the cart, to be honest.

Dress number three ended around my mid-hip, and it was a soft-like golden fabric, with sequins every—well, EVERYWHERE. It almost made me barf, it was way too childish, and the sequins totally made my nose-pimple look ten times as big. Never. In. A million. years.

Dress number four was white, and the shoulders puffed out like Ariel's dress or something. The dress was fine on me, and it actually fit my curves better than the other ones. It ended at my knees, but was a tight fit. This one might be a keeper.

I took number 1, 2, 3, and 4, out of the dressing room and brought six more in. Why didn't I just bring in six before? I'm a puzzle to myself on occasions.

Numbers 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 were much better than the previous four.

Dress number five _also_ ended at my knees and was another midnight blue. It had short sleeves, a collared neck, and was… HAWT. HOT. BEAUTIFUL. I was in love with a dress for the first time ever in my life! It had creases near the thighs that were sown in, and… It fit my body just as perfect as dress number four, or whichever the one that was white and looked like Ariel's poofy human-gown. I had to tell Grace that I _really_ liked this dress.

Dress number six was the 700$ gown that I had fallen in love with at first sight. I knew that it was way out of my budget, but I needed to see if it was even _meant_ for me after all.

Oh, it was beautiful, BUT, the long sleeves drew beauty out of it, rather than put more beauty into the dress. That was a flaw, and because it was a really short dress, it didn't match the design of the arms. _BUT_, the pattern in the dress was a perfect fit, perfect size, a perfect sowing seam. I loved it, and maybe I could make the sleeves work for me.

Dress seven wasn't such a big deal, mostly because it was meant for a taller and bigger woman than me. It was a HAWT red and made my eyes pop at first sight, although when I tried it on my love for it popped as well. It was too big and made my body look bigger than its skinny size. The long sleeves and flowing gown made me mad that it wasn't in my size, but my dumb unlucky fortune on the tag said:

_DOESN'T COME IN SMALLER SIZES_

How was I supposed to know that the only good dress of the lot had to be SO FREAKIN' LARGE!

Dress number eight was just a casual flipping-flowing dress of black that had a brown belt sowed on, and in the middle was a metal symbol of the sun. Not much of a prom dress, but it was a nice every-day sort of dress. I thought Grace had better taste than this, really.

Dress number nine was another black one, and this one was strapless and ended at my thighs. This dress was too showy for my liking, so I quickly shoved it out of the way. I couldn't EVER see myself wearing something like THAT in public. And I didn't want it because it was hideous, only because it was too tight and short for my liking

Finally, dress number ten. It was a light pink and bunched up and frizzled at the end, like a flat-ironed tutu. At the top it was strapless, and the bottom of the dress ended at around my knees. It was cute. Maybe for a TWO YEAR OLD! I hated it so much I felt like I could barf all over it. You know, to end its misery. At least they'd be looking at a better sight! Yes. I went there.

Now, the decision.

I loved the dress numbers 1, 4, 5, and 6.

So I decided to go over their faults,

Dress 1: too mature. Dragging on the floor

Dress 4: puffing shoulders. Tight fit

Dress 5: flawess!

Dress 6: sleeves—UGH

I decided I could live without dress number 4, and dress number 1, even though I loved it's beauty, there was always the dress 5 that was midnight blue as well. Then, even though it was too much of a pain, I said goodbye to dress number 6.

So that meant…

Dress number 5 was mine, as long as it fit my budget…

I turned over the price tag.

First number: 4

I started to panic, because I still needed to buy my admission into the prom, which was 15 bucks.

Second number: 3

Yess!

Third number: 9

YAY!

Then, my fingers shaking nervously, I flipped the rest of the card up, thankfully finding NO fourth number.

"Found the one?" Grace said in a bored-like voice, holding up her phone close to her eyes and speed-texting with her agile thumbes.

"Yep."

"Really? Which one?" she said, suddenly bright and cheery, rather than bitter yet sweet.

"Take a look," and I tossed her the dress, and her eyes were round and impressed.

"I…"

"Yes?" I said hopefully, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"I…"

"LOVE IT! Omg, Kimmy, it's amazing!" Grace burst out, and I wasn't bothered at all about her calling me "Kimmy" again.

Everything was perfect, and that was all that mattered.

**School started and I haven't been able to get time to work on some of these stories, so, **_**sorry 'bout that! **_**Hope you like the shopping chapter, and read more to LATER find out about Jack's mishap in suit-buying! I know what you're thinking: **_**SO MUCH CLOTHES BUYING CHAPTERS **_**but I have to get it through, and they can actually be quite surprisingly good! Thx! Read on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack's POV**

Today was Saturday, a Saturday that wouldn't be easy to forget, especially with prom coming up in two weeks.

Today I had to buy my tux. Tuxedo. Worst. Time. EVER.

Let me just start from the beginning.

"Hey, want to stay for an extra order of Falafel Phil's Falafel of the Day?" Eddie had asked me, which was the first mistake of the day for me.

"Yeah, I'd love an extra falafel." I answered, not knowing it was going to be a horrible choice later on.

"Okay. Hey, PHIL!" Eddie boomed, and Phil came rushing over, ready to take down our next order.

"What for the next order?" He said in his Indian accent, holding his writing pad in one hand, and a pen held eagerly in the other, with a smile like the perky ladies Kim had described to me that worked at Forever 21. It was creeping me out. Really.

"Another order of those parmesan falafel balls, and extra garlic oil this time, got that?" Eddie looked from Phil to the writing pad.

"Yes, ah yes, now what for your short leettle(little, but in Phil's accent, it sounded the way it was spelled) friend?" he moved his head sideways and looked at Rudy with a kind/loathing smile.

"Uuuuh—I'll have the same as them, _thank you very _MUCH," he looked suspiciously at Phil, "Mr. Hair-salon-genius-GOAT-feeding-roach-renting-resta urant—!"

"Oh, you've gone too far, my _little MAN!_" Phil launched himself at Rudy, who ran screaming like a girl out of the restaurant.

"Oh—!" Phil ran back in "_TOOTSIE! TWO ORDERS OF FALAFEL OF THE DAY! MAKE IT EXTRA GARLIC OIL, ALSO,_" he shouted to his goat, who replied:

_BBBAAAAHHHHH BEEAAAAAHHHHHH_

"OOOhhh, ho! Ho! Ho!" Phil raised a warning finger. "If I weren't so mad-angry feeling at the little man I would make you take that back, Tootsie!" Phil rushed out of the restaurant, only stopping at the door to fling the apron off dramatically.

"You! Good hair boy, kick-chop man!" Phil rushed over to my table, and confidence rushed into my body like waterfalls do to lakes.

"That-uh-ha, ha-would-uh, be me," I ran my hands over my hair and squinted across the room like a warrior does to look over the battle field. "The, uh, good hair boy, kick butt man, that's me." then I turned my head to look at Phil again.

"No, no, I said 'good hair boy, kick-porkchop dude," he shook his finger and head simultaneously, looking disapprovingly.

"No, uh, actually, you said 'good hair boy, kick-chop boy" Kim butted in.

"No, no, NO! You are all wrong! He said—" Milton tried to say, but we never heard what he deciphered through Phil's unpredictable accent.

"Pretty hair girl Kim girl is right!" Phil said hurriedly. "Yes, yes…"

Kim blushed at the compliment, then gave Jack the stare-down of whose hair was better. She… Uh, well, for some reason thought that _hers_ was better looking, but. Uh. No. That's falsely incorrect, black-belt beauty.

The next thing Phil said was more to himself. "Now… to find that short, jolly skipping tiny man… RUDE—Y!" then he laughed at his joke. "Yes, you two. In charge of my restaurant while I'm gone." Then he ran from the building.

"Wha—but I got to go to my Uncle's, to try on a suit and tie he had worn on his prom! Even though it's blue and reminds me sickly of the ocean…" but no one else seemed to hear my last sentence than me, too busily staring strangely at where Phil had bounded out of his restaurant. We finished the order of _our_ falafels, then grabbed the hairnets and aprons from the rack to get cooking. Kim started making fun of me because I was having a harder time putting on the hairnet than her.

"What? Don't want to damage the beauty…" I said, slicking my hands back over my hair, then applying the hairnet gently and slowly. "Whew! Finally. Perfect…" then, something I couldn't believe Kim would _ever_ do, she yanked off the hairnet, ruffled my hair, then sloppily put back on the net.

"What was the purpose of that!?" I turn on her.

"You need to be taught a lesson! Your hair can't come before the customers!" she said sternly. "Or—_IN_ the customers!" she added, looking nauseous as a customer pulled out one of Tootsie's curly white cotton balls of hair from their sandwich.

"It's okay…" I pet my hair quietly, heading for the washroom where I could wash up and get started cooking. Oh, and FIX what Kim did so horribly WRONG.

**Kim's POV**

"What took you so LONG!?" I turn on Jack, and then eyed his hairnet, perfectly positioned on his new-dew of poufy, flouncy hair.

"Ugh, Jack, can you start by emptying the roach-pouch under the kitchen sink." I muttered, turning to help a new-coming customer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I ignored my boyfriend. Just because he has amazingly gorgeous hair, doesn't mean he has to do it before the needs of Phil's loyal customers. Oh, did I say _he _had the gorgeous hair? Please, we all know the true beauty here.

"Ehem, Kim, did you say _ROACH _pouch?!" he said, raising his eyebrows angrily at me, and I melted under his gaze.

"Er—no, I said 'cough, hack, I can start by emptying the roach pouch under the sink?" and he nodded approvingly, turning to the customer and leaving me to take out the roaches.

"Um—Jack, hon?" I turn to him again, a genius plan forming in my head.

"What, now?" he muttered to himself, although I could hear him perfectly.

"Milton's having some… Uh, _trouble_ with cleaning up the kitchen with keeping that goat under control, so, uh, he pleaded for… _You_." I said, praying and hoping it didn't sound suspicious.

"GOAT?" the customer shrieked, and a British accent followed her words. "GOOOAAT, in ze kitchen, GOAT IN ZE KITCHENZ!" then ran screaming from the restaurant, people staring wildly as she ran.

Then, all of the customers in the room simultaneously spit out their food, grabbed their belongings, and tried to beat each other to the door in disgust or fright.

Then a bald man with a blue bow-tie came in and started hacking. "I smell of ZE ROACHES!" then screamed his way out of the courtyard, rushing out of the mall as well, the bow-tie billowing and flipping against his neck.

"Sheesh! Talk about some picky customers!" I raised my temper at the empty room. Jack peeked in from where you'd push out a food tray and ring the bell, saying "falafel of the day, extra garlic oil, for THE WASABI WARRIORS!" but instead Jack came out.

Apparently Jack had rushed into the kitchen in the jumble of panic.

"Milton's fine with the…" he then spoke quietly, "goat," then he raised his voice "but now… WE LOST HALF OUR DAY'S WORTH!"

"When did _you_ become so interested?" I spit back at him.

"I'm not," and he stomped out of the kitchen. "I'm done, and I'm scheduled for a fitting into my Uncle's Tux, okay? So have fun running Falafel-Frenzy, 'cause I'm _out_!" and he reached for the '_falafel of the day, extra garlic oil,_' tray, eating them on his way out.

I ran to the door, watching him strut out of the mall. "Well—" I didn't know a comeback for a boyfriend-restaurant-ditching person, so I spat out, "You-you're not getting your raise!" and turned back to Milton and Eddie, who were my kitchen crew.

"Let's pump up the party." I said, a serious look on my face as I rushed to the kitchen. Tootsie is going to try a little something called _coffee_ and was going to go on turbo-ball-maker-mode, friends."

"You know, we could use the Falafel Maker 5000—" but Milton was cut off by the swinging of the door shutting to the kitchen, and a whole lot of:

_BAAAAAAHHHHH EEH—COUGH, COUGH—BEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEE EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Then, Tootsie's falafel-ball-forming machine going into turbo speed.

"Where'd she get the coffee?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, she had it when she came in, but it got clogged by the little powdery stuff at the bottom," Milton said, pondering on what the word he was looking for was.

**Jack's POV**

_Shouldn't have been so hard on Kim, she's my girlfriend… but, then again, the insult of my hair _DID _come up… no, I shouldn't let something so silly come between us… I'll make this right… After the fitting._

Uncle Brewer was waiting to give a warm welcome to the third-degree black belt in the family.

"Welcome, welcome. Ready for the big-blue-beauty?" Uncle Thomas (Tommy was his nickname a while back that he hated being called) Brewer was his full name, and he was a strong, fit man that rather looked a lot like my dad and myself. Or, people say so.

"As… ready as ever!" I said unsurely, because the midnight-blue suit he was going to bring out was a froo-froo, ocean sickening (I was a tad bit seasick when I was younger), tall tuxedo he wore on his prom night as well. Although, another flaw to this (HORRIFYING) suit, would be the fact that they came with black, pointed, in-handsome pointed _elf shoes._

The suit was even more horrifying in person, but I didn't want to upset my father and brother, (my father was my ride home) so I said:

"Sick!" trying to act amazed, but actually "sick" was how it actually made me feel, so it wasn't a total lie.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You go try this bad boy on!" My uncle shoved the suit in my face, and I quickly shoved the falafel balls into my mouth.

"'kay, Tommy," I say, hoping to make him just as miserable by hearing his hated-nickname from a while back. His grin lessened, until he kind of stood there, half-way through a smile or a frown.

I walked onto the porch, through the front door, and into the first bathroom in the hall.

"Dumb—luck—could've—bought—casual—black suit—" I pant, trying to squeeze my upper body into the tux, but then I couldn't stand it, so then I just ripped hard it on, making my stomach squeeze in, and the falafels that just went down, were threatening to come back up in a couple of minutes.

"Oh. NO." I pant, trying to take off the suit before I threw up over this family-passed-down piece of clothing. I started coughing silently, then my stomach churned with the extra-oiled falafel ball order, promising a stain to piss of my uncle and dad.

But it was too late, and this wasn't a stain you could get out easily.

I cursed under my breath, and yet more puke came up, this time landing on Uncle Thomas' elf-like pointed shoes that matched the suit. Then, my head started to hurt, as if a bandana was squeezed tightly around my forehead, and then my breathing got heaver as my chest tried to break out of the tightly-bound tossed-cookies shirt, which was even a more sicker sight than the original ocean blue that had seemed to mix badly with the falafel balls. I guess that's because Milton, Kim, Eddie and I made the falafel—Oh, sweet mercy! They're cooking up bad/sickening falafel balls as I puke them up! Phil is going to run out of business faster than a blow dryer in a bald man's bathroom! I ran out of the bathroom, but then stopped in my tracks before showing them the mess I was in.

I rushed back into the bathroom, the tight pants making it hard to walk in, then finally reaching the door and wrenching it open, throwing myself in, and only too soon. The pants ripped.

Great! Karma? What did I ever DO?!" then I quickly changed (getting out of it was easier than trying to fit into it), getting back into my baggy jeans and sweatshirt in no time. What was I going to say to dad? Even more, what was I going to wear to prom, if all the men's wear stores are sold out from all of the proms around the many schools?

**Awww! Now Jack's in trouble, and has to find a suit before prom! Next chapter, you'll find out! Or maybe you won't! Keep on checking to find out how this Prom Mix-up ends! (I'm not saying it is going to end next chapter)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's POV**

I laughed with relief as my dad and I talked about the previous day in ruining my uncle's tux, and he said he had a tux from their wedding and that if I took prestigious care of it during prom. The only thing was this: I didn't know if I could.

"Dad, I don't know if that'll happen, you see, my friends are… well they aren't the normal messes teenagers usually make. Just a warning," I say, raising my eyebrows and having a serious look on my face.

"Yeah, OK bud. I know I can trust you." And he walked away. He actually left me staring at the black suit and tie alone with no more cautions.

"Wow…" I mutter under my breath; that conversation wasn't as bad as I'd expected it would be. I left the room and logged onto my Apple computer, logged onto Facebook, and amazed to see the latest picture Kim had posted, but wished she saved it for prom. Her dazzling dress around her perfect body was a sight to see.

**Kim's POV**

I looked at my dazzling reflection in the mirror as I twirled in my prom dress, though it didn't billow behind me like Grace's did.

"Oh, Kimmm… Grace said adoringly, giving me a pouty look on her face that made her look like my little sister, Bri. Only a lot more prettier. "I wish _I _had a perfect body like _you_…" and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her own reflection.

"Grace! You look _dazzling! _Jerry'll—er—love it!" I still can't get it out of my head that Jerry got Grace! Or, as Grace says, how _she _got _him_. Yeah, right.

"You're lying" she pouts, popping her lips and frowning at her reflection, YET AGAIN.

"Oh, stop it" I pout at her, and my eyes follow her dress's billows as she turns around for me; she's quite a fashionista if you ask me.

"You look quite glamorous" I make her feel better by saying that and hop up onto the counter to try to find a flaw in my face to perfect for prom. My lips. They are puffy and red from the Hawaiian Punch I drank this morning with my omelet, and every time I burp I taste the eggs and spices. I slather my popping lips with Rushin' Red Crush, a perfect shade for my lips that matches the shade of my shade of skin.

"You seem like you have no flaws…" Grace muttered under her breath and I glared at her, but there was a glint in her eyes. I can't help but smile.

"Have you seen these lips lately?" I snap at her in a friendly way, and we both give a small laugh. "And anyway, I haven't heard from Jack, so if he doesn't have a suit (that's decent) I won't be going" at this, Grace laughs. "What?" I shoot in my defense. "If it's going to be the night of my life, it better be done correctly…"

"Let's go" Grace commands to me, and I follow her out of my house and onto the street where we were to wait for our ride; Jack's dad. "Anyway, if he doesn't have a suit I doubt he would show up if he knows you well," Grace says, but when we hear the roaring engine of dad's car, there is a familiar face in the front seat with two moles under his eyes. The sun's glare makes him shield his eyes but I know his lips only too well: the smile, the laughter, the frown, the anger, the… kiss. He was all mine and it was staying that way.

"Hey, babe" I hear Jack's voice as he rolls down the car window, smiling at me. We were going to be arriving in a black sports car, so in other words, we'd be arriving in style. This makes my grin even larger. Jack gets out and I see he's in a dazzling suit of charcoal black that looks freshly dusted with hand-swipe prints on the pants. "Last minute choice," he admitted with a sly, crooked smile that always made me blush.

"Better than nothing," I admit as well and he gets out of the car, opens it and gestures us into the backseat where we find a surprise; Jerry. I let Grace get in first so she will be able to sit next to him and I awkwardly bend into the car, trying not to show off my dark blue booty shorts that covered anything from being seen from under the dress. "I love the dress choice, but I'm sorry about _my_ choice…" Jack laughed, and I laughed with him to lighten his anxiety. "Don't worry, I'll kiss you either way." His dad turns around and raises his eyebrows at me.

"No puckering in this car. This'll be the closest you get!" and he handed me a lemon. I grimace just as I look at it. If he had this in his car, what else was he hiding? I shuddered as I tried not thinking of bodies in the trunk. But I know Jack's dad is trustworthy, even though his appearance doesn't define it.

"No thanks" and I don't even laugh as he smiles warmly at me. He had a wacky sense of humor just like his son.

"Don't worry, he's not always like this—er—some sense of humor he's got though…!" and Jack mustered a smile at his dad as we drove off. We got to Seaford High in no less than ten minutes and we pile out of the car, say our last goodbyes, and head through a pathway of streamers that leads us out into the large gym in which large chatter seemed to flow to my ears and I put my hand to my head. I was having a bad headache and the Hawaiian Punch I had earlier didn't help a bit.

"Oh, Jack—I don't know how I feel about this—" and I lean on him for I felt slightly dizzy and sick all of a sudden.

"You know, I could call dad back and see if he could pick us up—?" he suggests, but I shake my head.

"I don't wanna ruin this for you, Jack," I moan, and he directs me to an empty hall with a drinking fountain for me to quench my thirst. I drink thirstily and I pull my hair back from getting wet. I pull up and I'm suddenly face to face with him. I know what he's going to do. He pulls me closer, his hand around my waist, but I pull back suddenly. "No, Jack, not now." And so he leads me into a chair to the side of the hall and sits next to me.

"What's up? Not in the mood for a party?" he says, and I can tell I hurt him by refusing his kiss. But seriously, it was my right to choose whether I wanted to kiss him or not.

"No, I'm in the mood; I just need to be alone. Okay?" I question him, and I leave for the girls' bathroom at the end of the hall. I twist the door handle and see Jack disappearing back into prom. I rush for a stall and slip in, locking the door behind me as quiet as a mouse, my heels not even clicking. And that's the reason that Donna, my arch enemy, doesn't hear me and starts singing "Titanium" really loudly. I have to stop myself from snickering sense everyone is always gushing about her "voice like silk" when she's worse than a rooster's croak. After about a couple minutes she leaves, washes her hands, and her familiar clicking of her high heels reassures me as the door _clunks_ shut behind her. I'm feeling better and so I rush back out of my stall, tidy up my hair, fix my dress collar and run out of the girls' bathroom because I don't want to leave Jack alone out there. And not to my surprise, I find Donna there. But the surprise is that she's smacking on Jerry.

"DONNA TOBINS!" I shriek, standing in shock as I watch Jerry trying to pry himself from Donna's strong grip. Donna lets go of Jerry and sneers my way.

"I warned you last time to stop messing with Grace. And that was the last time I'm going to do that." I say, and I was so locked in rage I swung a punch at her but she ducked just in time and I only knocked off the insecure, large, sequined bow on top her large pouf of hair. "That's it. The whole school's knowing about the Titanium song!" I screech at her, lunging for Jerry, and take him away at full speed to Grace, who I find easily at the "Delectable Desserts!" cart where I choose NOT to inform her about Donna. "Jerry, you tell Grace all about what I just saw, I'll be back with Jack." But I wasn't. I hid in the crowd long enough to see Grace slapping Jerry and then slipping into a long, meaningful kiss. Then I'm forced to take a dance with a football jock. His hands go for, and fit, on my hips, but I feel uncomfortable about it. I only feel alright with Jack putting his hands on my hips, but I won't refuse a dance partner.

"I'm not slow dancing!" I warn the football player, who was still in his uniform. You could distinguish all the football players who had rushed to the dance right after a short practice. "And hands off the hips!" I warn teasingly, but I feel like I'm a bag of betrayal to Jack. The realization hits me hard in the gut and I quickly step away from the football player. That's when I realize who was under the helmet…

Luke Handerson.

I gasp, shuddering with revolting horror. "LUKE!" I gasp, giving him a quick shove over the shoulder and hurrying over to where Grace was still giving Jerry a big kiss on the lips. I shudder again at the sight, breaking them apart and holding Grace by the shoulders close to my face. She seems to understand my expression, for she quickly snaps out of her dreamy gaze and her attention is on me.

"What's the problem, Kim?" she sounds concerned, and I am a nervous wreck telling her.

"L-Luke Han-Handers-son!" I moan, dropping my head on her shoulder. It had already been an hour and I had tears in my eyes at prom.

"I'll get Jack" she says in a grave voice, and in seconds Jack is beside me. "Hey, babe, don't worry about it. I understand you're irresistible…" and I laugh at his words. He smiles, but not a forced one. "Let's dance, how 'bout it?" and so I follow his lead, throwing a dark look at Luke as we shuffle past him. A look of pure envy had overtaken him and I was so glad he got to see me dancing with Jack.

"Now how about that kiss?" I hear Jack say, and we both lean in towards one another.

**I think that will be it for the prom chapters! Well, I had fun going through the struggle of the story. Send in reviews if you have any story ideas as well! Kick forever!**


End file.
